Harry Potter Revamped
by deckerolivia0
Summary: Sorry not good a summarys but please read and review


Disclaimer

(I do not own harry potter franchise J.K does!)

**A.N just to let everyone know i don't have a beta so all errors are my own**

The Beginning

Hadrian Potter, but all his friends called him beauty, because of his long beautiful curly dark auburn hair and his vibrant doe like jade green eyes set into a sweet heart shaped face the color of alabaster. Harry awoke with a start to hear his aunt Petunia who in Harry's mind oddly resembled an angry horse with her long pinched face and to long neck. Aunt Petunia continued shrieking and pounding on his cupboard door telling him to get up and cook breakfast for her diddydums since it was his birthday.

Yes Aunt Petunia right away Harry said with a soft sigh. Harry put on his to big for his slender effeminate frame hand-me downs that he got from the baby pig AKA his cousin Dudley. Harry walked into his aunt's immaculately kept kitchen that he had to clean by the way, he had to do almost all the house work, with his head down hoping not to catch the eye of his uncle Vernon AKA the killer whale because that's what he looks like but with the face of a walrus. But Harry's luck that morning decided to run out. Ever since harry could remember his uncle had made him distinctively uncomfortable. It was nothing that his uncle ever did it just felt that his uncle would one day just snap. Just when his aunt was going to start screeching again the post arrived for the day. His uncle to Dudley to get the post which shocked harry to his core because Dudley was never made to do anything. When Dudley refused (not surprising) his aunt said make the Freak get it. Harry went to the door to pick up the post as he turned back to the kitchen he noticed that something was addressed to him. It said to Mr. H.J. Potter, cupboard under the stairs, Little Winglings Surry England. Harry was shocked; he never got mail. He decided to open it and see what it said but before he could Dudley had ripped it from his hands and pushed little harry to the ground while screaming, "look Harry has a letter." Harry said, "give it back its mine." by that time his relatives had seen what it was and had gone as pale as a ghost and even a bit green. After being unceremoniously tossed out of the kitchen by his uncle Dudley and himself fought while trying to listening to what was being said in the room they we just banished from with little success between them.

{TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP}

To the island shack!

Harry was laying on the dirt floor of the drafty shack his uncle dragged his aunt, cousin and himself to. Harry was waiting for it to turn midnight so he could blow out his makeshift birthday candles on his drawn dirt cake. Right as the clock on Dudley's wrist watch turned to midnight, the start of a new day and harry potter's 11th birthday there was a knock at the door and some whispered words. All the sudden the door flew open and a man and woman stepped threw the doorway. By that time Harry had hidden in an alcove by the fireplace and Dudley had shot up and was looking wildly around. His aunt and uncle by that time had made it down the stairs with a shot gun in hand. The woman looked older with a strict face but kind eyes and the man had shallow pale skin, lank greasy black hair, and a slightly hooked nose but the most startling fetcher was his eyes they were so dark that they looked like chips of onyx set into the mans cold looking face. Uncle Vernon started going on about freaks and other such nonsense. The woman final got fed up and pointed her stick at him and he became silent but his mouth was still moving. Harry let out a small giggle and all eyes turned toward him. Harry blushed deeply and stepped out from his hiding spot. The two people seemed startled for some reason but quickly got their bearings back thou the mans eyes seemed a little bright almost like he was holding back tears. The woman stepped forward and introduced herself as Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The man introduced himself as professor Severus Snape potions master. Harry introduced himself back if a bit shyly and still blushing.

{TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP}

Leakey Cauldron!

That night after Harry was asleep in his room the two professors were sitting together when out of the blue Minerva spoke up and said the thing that had been on both there minds since they first saw harry "He looks just like lily did at that age" she said. "I would of thought he would have taken more after James than he did, so far all of James I can see in him is the curly hair but then again Lily had the same thing." Snape just made a sound in the back of his throat while taking a nice gulp of his fire whiskey and proceeded to go to his own rooms. He was feeling quite conflicted about his feelings for harry. He was so prepared to hate him, James Potter's spawn, but all he saw when he looked at harry was his long dead best friend' s child that he loved like a sister with everything in him. When he saw Harry he saw lily's baby boy not Potter's spawn. He knew that he could never be unkind to the child now not when he was lily's boy which he had forgotten for a while in his hate for James Potter. Harry no Hadrian was lily's boy and he would do everything in his power to protect him with everything in him. Fuck Dumbledore and his plans to use Hadrian for a pawn to use and manipulate for his greater good shit.

~~~Next Morning~~~

Harry awoke to the sound of voices the next morning. As he sat up the conversation ceased. Professor Snape told harry to eat and the get ready for the day. Harry got up and did what he was told. Harry pulled on a pair of jeans that actually fit and a dark purple V-neck that was also in his small size. After he had brushed his long tresses, brushed his teeth, and washed his face and hands he was ready to go for the day. The two adults and child proceeded to down the steps and into the main room of the cauldron where people were chatting quietly and having morning tea. The payed for there rooms and proceeded to leave unnoticed. Harry stayed closes to professor Snape as the trio walked into the dinghy ally way. Professor Mcgongall opened up the barrier to diagon ally and as the bricks pulled back harry was mesmerized by what he was seeing. He could actually feel and see the magic surrounding all the shops and in the air even. Something people did not know about harry was that he was empathic and could see peoples aura's. That's how he know that the professors were genuine last night and that's why he went with the professors without fuss. Professor Snape's aura was nice and soothing, the colors of purple and white, when around harry so harry tended to stay close to him. The only funny thing about his aura was that there was a concentration of black around his left forearm. As they started down the ally toward a big marble building that look out of place but then again looked right at home at the same time harry had grabbed a hold of professor Snape's robe sleeve and looked up at him with a small smile to see if it was okay with the man. Professor Snape look somewhat shocked but recovered quickly and gave a barely there smile to let harry know that it was indeed okay for him to do that. When they entered the bank harry looked a bit taken aback by the goblins but professor Snape told him it was okay just don't get on their bad side. They then proceeded to be called on by the goblin teller who was named ironfist. Mister Hadrian Potter would like to make a withdraw please. Ironfist looked up with the goblin equivalent to shock and proceeded to run off to get someone. The chief goblin Ranhoke came out and said' "Mister Potter I was just getting ready to send you an owl but as you are here now would you mind stepping into my office?" Harry replied that he would but as long as professor Snape could come with him." the chief goblin replied that that would be acceptable as professor Mcgonagall was already dealing with business for Dumbledore. As they were led into a long winding hallway harry grabbed a hold of Snape's robe sleeve again. When they entered the office and were seated they jumped right into what was going on it was about his parents Will. The Will had been sealed but when Harry turned eleven it became unsealed as he was autocratically made head of house since he was the last Potter alive. The chief goblin sat a glass orb in front of harry and a wisps image came out of it in the forms of his mother and father. So the Will began like this I Lillian Cassandra Potter nee Evens and I James Alexander Potter being of sound body, mind and soul do declare this our last Will and testament voiding all other before so lets get to work here, to Padfoot aka Sirius Black I leave you 5000 Gallaons and my son Hadrian James Selen Potter you better take good care of him paddy. To Remus John Lupin I leave you 10,000 Gallaons and the cottage in Hampshire get a new wardrobe Moony. To my son, my star I leave you everything else all other titles property's and moneys are to become your. My son Hadrian James Selen Potter is to be emancipated on his eleventh birthday to take over his birthright as Lord Potter. Hadrian is to have all control over his assets with the stipulation that his guardian guides him till he if officially of age. To Severus Snape I leave you my apology for all the hurtful things I have ever done to you I know it doesn't mean much but I am sorry. Please don't take your hate for me out on my baby I beg you. Now I will turn this over to Lily Flower here. "shut up James." said Lily as she took over the Will. OK


End file.
